Big Red Car (video)/Gallery
Gallery BigRedCar-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandMurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles introducing themselves JeffSleepinginBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car JeffWakingUpintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff waking up from the Big Red Car TheOtherWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles OhNo!OhWhat?!?.jpg|''"Oh no! Oh what?!?"'' He'sAsleep!.jpg|''"He's asleep!"'' OhNo!.jpg|''"Oh no!"'' JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff in pajamas while sleeping JeffWakingUpinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff waking up CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Prologue.jpg|"Let's all point our fingers and do the twist together! Yeah, yeah!" Jeff'sKeyboard.jpg|Jeff's keyboard JeffandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff and Sofia GregandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregSinging(CanYouPointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Greg singing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing drums CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" AnthonyandMurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandLukeField.jpg|Murray and Luke MurrayandJosephField.jpg|Murray and Joseph MurrayPlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Fender telecaster guitar JosephField.jpg|Joseph Field MurrayandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff WagstheDog-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Bones.jpg|Murray holding a plate of bones DidYouSayFood?.jpg|''"Did you say food?"'' AnthonyActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony acting like Wags the Dog WagstheDog.jpg|"Wags the Dog" GregSingingWagstheDog.jpg|Greg singing WagsTheDog(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog TheOtherWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Wags GregandWags.jpg|Greg and Wags Murray,JeffandWags.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Wags JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandGreg.jpg|Wags and Greg Greg,JeffandWags.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Wags Greg,AnthonyandWags.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Wags TheAwakeWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags TheWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog lying on the floor HeBarksAllDayandNight.jpg|''"He barks all day and night."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Wags WagstheDog(Song)2.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags the Dog and the kids CartoonBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Big Red Car PictureofDorothy.jpg|Picture of Dorothy on Anthony's drums FiveLittleJoeys.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" NicholasHull.jpg|Nicholas Hull AnthonyRapSinging.jpg|Anthony rap singing Dr.Murray.jpg|Doctor Murray SianRyan.jpg|Sian Ryan TimothyRiosecoinBigRedCar.jpg|Timothy Rioseco RoseCousens.jpg|Rose Cousens JosephFieldJumping.jpg|Joseph jumping Dr.MurrayFallingDown.jpg|Doctor Murray falling down Greg,JeffandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Dr. Murray TheNonrealisticWigglesandDr.Murray.jpg|The Wiggles, Doctor Murray and the kids DiDickiDoDum-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Di Dicki Do Dum" HUH?!?.jpg|"HUH?!?!?!" GregSingingDiDickiDoDum.jpg|Greg singing DiDickiDoDum.jpg|The Irish dancers DaisyCousens.jpg|Daisy TheWigglesandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the Irish dancers TheOtherWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Henry TheUnforgottenWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheNonRealisticWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheNonRealisticWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheUnforgottenWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Henry and Wags Jeff,HenryandWags.jpg|Jeff, Henry and Wags Greg,HenryandWags.jpg|Greg, Henry and Wags MurrayandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Mascots DorothyandHenry2.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Wags and Cassie CassandraHalloran.jpg|Cassandra Halloran DorothyandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Dorothy and Cassie DorothyandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Dorothy and Jessie JessicaHalloran.jpg|Jessica Halloran TheWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags JeffandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandWags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheOtherWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags WagsandTheWiggles.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles DaisyandRoseCousens.jpg|Daisy and Rose DiDickiDoDum2.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" JeffandGregasCows.jpg|Jeff and Greg I'maCow-Prologue.jpg|Jeff telling the poem about cows GregPlayingCowbell.jpg|Greg playing cowbell I'maCow.jpg|"I'm a Cow" JeffSinging.jpg|Jeff singing AnthonyandGregasCows.jpg|Anthony and Greg DotheFlap-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles flapping up to the sky DotheFlap.jpg|"Do the Flap" TheAwakeWigglesandtheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Land Wiggle Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and The Land Wiggle Friends Greg,Murray,DorothyandWags.jpg|Greg, Murray, Dorothy and Wags GregSingingDotheFlap.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesandtheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|The Wiggles and the Land Wiggle Friends JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffPlayingKeyboardinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Jeff,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Dorothy HenryandWagstheDog.jpg|Henry and Wags Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Wags AnthonyandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Henry DorothyandGreginBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheAwakeWigglesandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggle Friends MurrayandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandWagstheDog.jpg|Murray and Wags Greg,MurrayandWags.jpg|Greg, Murray and Wags Greg,WagsandCaptain.jpg|Greg, Wags and Captain CaptainandGreginBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Murray, Henry and Wags GregandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Henry PaulFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends TheAwakeWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Captain and Henry TheWigglesandTheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends TheAwakeWigglesandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Male Wiggle Friends TheAwakeWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends GregandtheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|Greg and the Land Wiggle Friends OnYourHoliday-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Sarah, Anthony and Shaun ShaunHiggins.jpg|Shaun talking about his holiday SarahSneddon.jpg|Sarah talking about her holiday JeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard OnYourHoliday.jpg|Greg singing about holidays OnYourHoliday3.jpg|Greg at the beach OnYourHoliday4.jpg|Greg in the park JeffandClareFieldinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Clare Field PaulineandDominicField.jpg|Pauline and Dominic Field OnYourHoliday5.jpg|Greg at the circus MurrayasClown.jpg|Clown Murray juggling balls OnYourHoliday2.jpg|The Wiggles, the kids and Pauline Field waving GreginBigRedCar.jpg|Greg GregWearingSunhat.jpg|Greg wearing his sunhat on his head MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray wearing fishing hat MurrayholdingFish.jpg|Murray holding a fish JeffWearingCowboyHat.jpg|Jeff with horse AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony wearing feather bonnet AnthonyPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes HatOnMyHead-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats HatOnMyHead.jpg|"Hat On My Head" JeffandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MurrayPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Yamaha acoustic guitar GregandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandAnthonyClapping.jpg|Greg and Anthony clapping Greg'sMagicCape.jpg|Greg's magic cape Greg'sMagicHat.jpg|Anthony holding Greg's magic hat Greg'sMagicWandinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg's magic wand TheMagicBag-Prologue.jpg|Greg talking about the magic bag TheMagicBag.jpg|Greg showing the magic bag Greg'sMagicBagTrick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the trick of "The Magic Bag" GregandGreenHankie.jpg|Greg and green hankie GregandPinkHankie.jpg|Greg and pink hankie GregandHugeMagicHankie.jpg|Greg and huge magic hankie VaseofMagicFlowers.jpg|Greg showing his vase of magic flowers Greg'sMagicShow-VaseofMagicFlowersTrick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the "Vase Of Magic Flowers" trick MagicGregandAnthony.jpg|Magic Greg and Anthony GregSingingBrownGirlintheRing.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Henry HenryandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Jeff CassandraHalloraninPinkBlouse.jpg|Cassandra in the pink blouse TheWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry AnthonyEatingPlum.jpg|Anthony eating plum TheAwakeWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Macots TheNonrealisticWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots BrownGirlInTheRing.jpg|"Brown Girl In The Ring" TheOtherWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheWigglesandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheNonRealisticWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesandClareField.jpg|The Wiggles and Clare Field Georgia'sSong-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Rose and Michael RoseCousensSmellingFlowers.jpg|Rose smelling flowers RoseCousens2.jpg|Rose Cousens MichaelWalsh.jpg|Michael showing a crushed-up leaf Georgia'sSong-Prologue2.jpg|"Now let's use our eyes to watch and our ears to listen." GeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook Jeff,MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Georgia Munro-Cook AnthonyPlayingTakamineGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Takamine guitar JeffandAnthonyPlayingAcousticGuitars.jpg|Jeff and Anthony playing acoustic guitars Georgia'sSong.jpg|"Georgia's Song" AlexHarfield,MaryAnnHullandRhiannahKitching.jpg|Alex, Mary Ann and Rhiannah dancing OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and three kids doing dress up as pirates OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea.jpg|"Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|"This pirate ship's really rocking now." PirateGreg.jpg|Pirate Greg LeanneHalloranasGirlPirate.jpg|Leanne Halloran as the girl pirate PirateJeff.jpg|Pirate Jeff PirateMurray.jpg|Pirate Murray NickyNackyNockyNoo-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Captain NickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordSinging.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing MurrayandJeffinPirateCostumes.jpg|Pirates Murray and Jeff GregandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Greg and Leanne CassandraandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Cassie and Leanne Greg,CassandraandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Greg, Cassie and Leanne JosephFieldasPirate.jpg|Joseph as a pirate Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Henry and Dorothy HenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry holding invitations DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy talking about her dance party Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue2.jpg|"I'm going to the dance party!" Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue3.jpg|"I'm going to the dance party, too!" Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue4.jpg|"We're all going to the dance party!" Greg,DorothyandWags.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Wags Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue5.jpg|"Even Wags is going to the dance party." TheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Greg,DorothyandHenry.jpg|"Well, we'll see you at the dance party, everybody." DorothytheDinosauronDrums2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur picture on drum-set AnthonyandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy DorothyandTheWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffandMurray.jpg|Jeff and Murray TheWigglesandHenryatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus Keytar.jpg|Keytar WagsatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Wags FenderTelecasterElectricGuitar.jpg|Fender Telecaster electric guitar CaptainFeatherswordatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglyGroup.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends TheUnforgottenWiggles,WagsandCaptain.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Wags and Captain Dorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" JosephFieldandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Joseph and Leonardo TheWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Henry Anthony'sDrums.jpg|Anthony's drums AnthonyatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Anthony playing drums SofiaSilvestriniinBigRedCar.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends TheUnforgottenWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheUnforgottenWiggles,WagsandCaptain.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Wags and Captain AnthonySilvestriniinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini in a "Thomas the Tank Engine" shirt AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword BigRedCar-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye BigRedCar-Epilogue2.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, TO THE BIG RED CAR!"'' TheWigglesLogoontheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo on the Big Red Car BigRedCar(Song).jpg|"Big Red Car" GregSingingBigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing Anthony,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Henry and Wags Murray,Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy and Henry TheUnforgottenWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Greg,Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Dorothy and Henry Anthony,MurrayandWags.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Wags TheOtherWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheOtherWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots JeffDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff driving the Big Red Car BigRedCar(Song)2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside waving TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Wiggles and Murray's daughter, Georgia dancing BigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheWigglesandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in end credits MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Murray and his daughter, Georgia GeorgiaMunro-CookinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook in end credits MurrayandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Henry in end credits TheAwakeWiggles'Mums.jpg|The Awake Wiggles' mums LukeFieldinBigRedCar.jpg|Luke PaulineandDominicFieldinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Pauline and Dominic Field in end credits GoodbyeDance.jpg|"The Goodbye Dance" Jeff,HenryandClareField.jpg|Jeff, Henry and Clare Field ClareFieldinBigRedCar.jpg|Clare Field HenryandClareField.jpg|Henry and Clare Field HenryandJeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff in end credits JeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Jeff in end credits JeffandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Wags in end credits JeffandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Jeff and Georgia Munro-Cook MurrayandJeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Jeff in end credits MurrayandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Wags in end credits MurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray in end credits GregandMurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg and Murray in end credits DonnaandJudyHalloran.jpg|Donna and Judy Halloran GreginBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg in end credits GregandAnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg and Anthony in end credits AnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in end credits AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in end credits Anthony,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits Anthony,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Henry BigRedCarinEndCredits.jpg|The Big Red Car in the background Greg,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Greg, Murray, Henry and Wags JeffandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Jeff and Leanne Halloran TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LeanneHalloraninBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Choreographer Leanne Halloran KristenShaw.jpg|Kristen DaisyCousensinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Daisy in end credits ShaunHigginsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Shaun in end credits NicoleButler.jpg|Nicole NicholasHullinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Nicholas in end credits TimothyRioseco,DonnaandJudyHalloran.jpg|Timothy Rioseco, Donna and Judy Halloran TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in end credits TheWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles in end credits TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in end credits Samantha.jpg|Samantha CassandraHalloraninBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Cassandra Halloran in end credits BenJones.jpg|Ben SianRyaninBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Sian Ryan in end credits NaomiHiggins.jpg|Naomi HenryandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Wags in end credits HenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry in end credits TheWigglesandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in end credits CaptainandDorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in end credits MichaelWalshinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Michael in end credits DorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in end credits CaptainandHenry.jpg|Captain and Henry Greg,AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Captain TheAwakeWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Wags and Captain CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Alternate Versions DancePartyTitleCard.jpg|US title: "Dance Party" WagstheDog(Song)-AnthonyInBlueShirt.jpg|Anthony in blue shirt in alternate version of "Wags the Dog" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries